


Everything Is For My Danno:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Care Of/Caring Of Series: [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Accidents, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Car Accidents, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Diving, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e12 Ka Hauli O Ka Mea Hewa 'ole He Nalowale Koke, Episode: s09e13 Ke Iho Mai Nei Ko Luna (Those Above are Descending), Established Relationship, Family, Free Dive/Free Diving, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s09e12 Ka Hauli O Ka Mea Hewa 'ole He Nalowale Koke, Post-Episode: s09e13 Ke Iho Mai Nei Ko Luna (Those Above Are Descending), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-04 13:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve arranges something special for Danny, Does the blond like it?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	Everything Is For My Danno:

*Summary: Steve arranges something special for Danny, Does the blond like it?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

It had been a rocky couple of months, But, Five-O & Commander Steve McGarrett survived it. The Hunky Brunette wanted to do something special for his lover, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, Cause he had it worse than anyone.

He went through a hellish nightmare, His daughter, Grace, had been in a car accident. He was on pins, & needles, as he waited for word on her condition, & the former seal was right there, Making sure that he had everything that he needs, or wanted.

Once that Grace was on the mend, They had the submarine lab case, The Loudmouth Detective was worried about Steve doing free diving, The Five-O Commander knew that he worried Danny, But it ended up being all right too.

He hated to do that to the shorter man, but it was his job to save the day, & he did it. The Dark-Haired Man thought of a perfect way to make it up to him, & he thinks that the blond will love it. The Handsome Man arranged to make one of Danny’s favorite pasta dishes, as star of the evening.

Steve also has a massage planned for him too, as he comes home. **“Everything **_is_** for my Danno”**, He thought to himself, He smiled, as the man in question came home, & was shocked to see what was in front of him, & smiled at his lover, as he said this to him.

“You did this for me ?”, Danny asked, as they shared a kiss, & Steve got them settled at the table. “Yeah, I wanted to do something for you, You deserve it”, The Five-O Commander said, as he smiled bigger. They ate the wonderful meal, & the former seal gave him the massage.

“I love you so much, Steve, Thank you for everything, Especially for tonight”, The Blond said, as they shared a kiss. “Anything for you, Danno, Anything for you”. They went on with their evening.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
